


The Whole World For Two

by onaglorik



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, Intrigue, M/M, Romance, Slash, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The Whole World For Two




End file.
